femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Marsand (Hailey Dean Mystery)
Jessica Marsand (Kieran Sequoia) is the hidden main villainess from the 2017 Hallmark film, Hailey Dean Mystery: Dating is Murder, the third film of the ''Hailey Dean Mystery ''series (airdate October 15, 2017). She is one of the founders of PenguinMatch, a popular dating app. Jessica and her business partner, Wade Braden, devised the app together in Wade's mother's basement, and it went on to become an online phenomenon. She enjoyed the time she spent with Wade and eventually fell in love with him, but not only did Wade not realize his partner's affections, he began dating a woman he met on his own app: Tara Wistin. Jessica became jealous and made a copy of Wade's profile page to track Tara, and after learning that they were set to go hiking, the twisted villainess blocked Tara from the app, and later followed Tara and stabbed her to death. Following Tara's disappearance, Jessica posed as a proverbial shoulder to cry on for Wade, but she became enraged when Wade began dating again, this time with a woman named Anna Harris. Jessica not only killed Anna, she did the same to another woman Wade was dating, Miranda Radley. Miranda put up a fight against the villainess, but Jessica ended up killing her. It was Miranda's disappearance that brought Hailey Dean to the case, and she found Miranda's body in the hiking trail. Meanwhile, the evil Jessica abducted Sabrina Butler, Hailey's close friend, after finding out that she was dating Wade. In the film's climax, Hailey (assisted by a hacker) learned that Wade's profile was being "ghosted," and she went to the hiking trail after seeing both the "ghost" and Sabrina were at the area. It was there that Jessica appeared with a gun pointed at Hailey, revealing herself as the killer, and she took Hailey to Sabrina--who was tied up. Jessica later revealed her longtime affection for Wade, while claiming that he would never be into her because he had begun working out and getting into extreme sports, and he was with women who were into those same interests. Regarding Wade being hurt over his dates' disappearances, Jessica was only concerned with the fact that she was there for him, and that it was just the two of them like she had planned. The psychotic villainess planned to kill both Sabrina and Hailey, only for the latter to tell Jessica that Wade was being charged with everything due to the app's connection. This caused Jessica to lower her guard long enough for Hailey to take the gun from her, and Jessica was later arrested (off-screen) by police, who tracked Hailey to the location. Quotes * "He'll never see me that way. Look at the women he dates. Beautiful, athletic, perfect. I can't compete with that." (Jessica revealing her crush on Wade, as well as her jealousy of Wade's dates) Gallery Jessica Pistol.png|Jessica's villainous reveal Jessica Villainess.png|Jessica holding Hailey at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Hacker Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested